


in which an ender hybrid finds his home

by nyxetc



Series: tranquility within the chaos [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Philza (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i wrote this with moonsickness by penelope scott looping so im sorry, no beta we die like squeeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxetc/pseuds/nyxetc
Summary: ranboo has always had to conform to non-hybrid rules (no teleporting, enderman noises, etc) and phil teaches him that it's okay to be himself
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: tranquility within the chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096961
Comments: 10
Kudos: 489





	in which an ender hybrid finds his home

ranboo had always been labeled as a ‘hostile’ mob hybrid which usually meant he was regarded with more caution than the non hostile mob hybrids were.

where non hostiles got grins and soft hello’s he got stiff nods and mumbled greetings. so, ranboo had learned from a very young age to slump to others heights and swallow down the enderman-like chirps that threatened to escape every time he got excited.

once he moved in with technoblade and philza he had to remind himself that although they were also hostile mob hybrids, they could still hurt him for being himself. so, when phil suddenly appeared in front of him and startled him so badly he not only let out an ender-like screech, but _also_ teleported behind the older man, he felt a pool of dread grow in his stomach.

phil, who also got startled by the noise, in a moment of confusion looked around to see if there was a stray enderman or if someone had angered edward before he realizing that it was _ranboo_ who had made the inhuman noise.

phil mentally facepalmed, how could he forget that ranboo was a hybrid when was very blatantly obvious when looking at the young multicolored boy?

while phil was lost in thought he missed the look of terror that passed across ranboo's face as the boy tried to make himself smaller, completely forgetting in the moment that he could in fact teleport out of the house on a whim.  
phil zeroed in on the boy, who was attempting to make himself look smaller to the phantom hybrid, and his heart broke. _had he not made it obvious that the boy could be himself in the arctic commune?_

ranboo’s mind was racing.

_what had he just done?_

  
_was he going to be kicked out of the only place that would take him in the SMP?_

phil slowly started approaching the boy.

seeing how distressed he seemed phil murmured, _“its okay ranboo, you're okay, i'm not mad, i promise”_

ranboo snapped out of his trance and looked up at phil from his position on the floor with distrust in his eyes and yet again let out a distressed chirp. ranboos eyes widened again with a look of fear, but that quickly turned into a look of confusion as phils eyes softened from concern to something else,,, was it _affection?_

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies !! thank u for reading !!  
> i apologize for it being short, its 1 am for me rn and i have school tomorrow, i might update this weekend if i have time.  
> if you want more regular content you should check out my twitter @/R4NBOOBR4INR0T i post hcs and stuff :]  
> kudos and suggestions are very much appreciated <3


End file.
